2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob Nekaro)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a well above average hurricane season, featuring 20 named storms, 10 hurricanes, 1 antihurricane, 1 snowcane, 3 major hurricanes, 1 major snowcane and 1 major antihurricane. It featured the first named antihurricane in history, Antihurricane Colin, which merged with Hurricane Dana to form Superstorm Colindana in mid-July. The final storm of the season, Virginie, began as a Tropical Storm but gained strength after its extratropical transition, and made landfall as a "Snowcane" in mid-December in New England. Storms Hurricane Alex On April 5, a broad area of low pressure formed in the southern Gulf of Mexico. The area was monitored for possible tropical or subtropical cyclogenesis as it moved northward. On April 7, Subtropical Storm One had formed about 200 miles southeast of Houston, Texas. On April 8, One was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Alex before being reclassified as Tropical Storm Alex later that day. The storm quickly intensified into Hurricane Alex - becoming the first April hurricane in history - on April 9. On April 11, Hurricane Alex made landfall as a Category 2 hurricane south of Dallas, Texas. The storm washed out the Texas Rangers home opener. Alex caused 24 deaths due to high winds in eastern Texas and western Louisiana, and its name was retired for 2028, being replaced with the name Abraham ''for the 2028 season. Tropical Storm Bonnie On May 28, a tropical disturbance formed off the coast of Florida. It curved out to sea and became Tropical Depression Two on May 29. On May 30, it was given the name Bonnie. Bonnie hit a patch of wind shear, peaked at 40 mph winds, and dissipated on June 1. Antihurricane Colin Main Article: Superstorm Colindana A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on July 10. However, the wave struggled to develop a closed circulation of showers and thunderstorms, and "dissipated" the next day. However, the storm became a Tropical Antidisturbance with a pressure of 1035 millibars at the center. The NHC decided to use the name "Colin" for the storm as it had a closed circulation like a hurricane, but was similar in structure to an anticyclone. Tropical Antistorm Colin was designated on July 13 and underwent rapid deepening, becoming a Category -3 Antihurricane on July 16. Colin then started to weaken as it absorbed Hurricane Dana, creating a "superstorm" known as Colindana. Colindana had two sides: "The Colin Side", or the high pressure side with extreme sunshine, or "The Dana Side", the low pressure side with heavy rain. Both sides influenced the weather across the Earth. Hurricane Dana Main Article: Superstorm Colindana A tropical wave formed about 200 miles south of the Azores on July 15. The wave quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Dana at 4AM on July 16. The storm underwent rapid deepening, and became a Category 1 hurricane on July 17 with 80 MPH winds. However, it merged with Antihurricane Colin, ending the life of both storms, causing a massive extratropical storm known as "Superstorm Colindana". Colindana made landfall at England with winds of 75 mph and dumped torrential rains there. Tropical Storm Earl A tropical wave exited the African coast on July 25. It slowly strengthened into Tropical Depression Five on July 27th as it moved west-northwestward. The storm was upgraded to Tropical Storm status on July 28 and received the name Earl. Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hailey A large tropical wave exited the African coast on August 18. On August 21, the wave was upgraded to Tropical Storm Hailey. Hailey turned northward, headed for the Azores Islands. On August 23, Hailey was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane, and on August 24, Hailey reached its peak intensity with 100 mph winds about 200 miles west of the Azores. Hailey then weakened to a Category 1 hurricane on August 25. On August 28, Hailey became extratropical as a Category 1 hurricane. Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Storm Jan Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Tropical Storm Matthew Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias A large area of low pressure in the southern Caribbean formed on November 4. The low pressure system slowly intensified as it moved westward toward Central America. The storm became Tropical Storm Tobias on November 7. Tobias was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane on November 10. Tobias made landfall in Southern Mexico on November 11. Tropical Storm/Winter Storm Virginie A tropical disturbance near the Lesser Antilles gained some convection and was named Tropical Storm Virginie on December 10. The waters were extremely cold nearby, though, as Virginie was re-designated a Subtropical Storm on December 11 and an extratropical storm on December 12. During its time as a tropical cyclone, Virginie peaked at winds of 50 mph winds. However, after becoming extratropical, Virginie did not weaken as most extratropical storms do. Instead, Virginie strengthened into a powerful extratropical storm with a very cold rain. As the storm moved northward, the rain transitioned into a wintry mix. At this time, the storm was reclassified as '''Winter Storm Virginie' by the Weather Channel. On December 18, Virginie made landfall near Boston as a "Category 2 Snowcane" with winds of as high as 100 miles per hour and a pressure of just 968 millibars. Virginie had its name retired, and it was replaced with Vivian for the 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Names Used Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons